


Do Re Mi

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2018 [15]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bill and Penny get to have a non-disastrous date, F/F, Penny is a music major, music lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Bill did her best to focus on what Penny was saying about Middle C and where to put her hands, but...





	Do Re Mi

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Music

“Here, sit next to me on the bench.”

Bill did as she was told, moving as close to Penny as she thought appropriate. They were in a currently-unused music room at St. Luke’s, one with a piano that Penny said was “in-tune enough” for their purposes.

It wasn’t the sort of thing Bill would normally think of for a date activity, but after being ambushed by the UN she was mostly just happy that Penny still wanted to see her. Besides, it would be cool to learn how to play the piano.

Bill did her best to focus on what Penny was saying about Middle C and where to put her hands, but every time Penny took one of her hands to show her the best handshape she felt a little electric thrill run up her spine, and the feeling of Penny sitting next to her – warm and soft and solid – was extremely distracting.

Bill resolved that if she managed to learn how to play Twinkle Twinkle Little Star by the end of the lesson, she’d ask Penny for a kiss. That thought managed to keep her focused as she tried to keep letters and numbers and fingers straight in her head.


End file.
